narutopathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Character creation: Not all ninja are created equal. Each one is special right from the very beginning. Some are destined to be quicker studies, others natural geniuses, and some are just born into the right bloodlines. And all Ninja are born with some sort of elemental proficiency. To this end there are a few changes that apply to character creation. Ability scores: Rather than rolling for ability scores this system is designed with each character starting all scores at 10 and distributing 16 points among their ability scores however they like on a 1:1 basis. If desired a character may start with less than 10 in a stat, lowering their scores as low as desired and receiving the same amount. Thus reducing ones int to 6 would grant 4 extra points. No score can be raised above 18, but since this choice is made first, any later alterations (such as the +2 for being human) can still take the score beyond 18 by the end of character creation. At 2nd level and every even level the character gains +2 to a single physical ability score or +1 to 2 separate physical scores. At 3rd and every odd level they gain the same but for mental ability scores. This increase to ability scores it to account for how important all the ability scores are for ninja classes as well as to balance the fact that standard magical items are not present. In a game that uses other pathfinder content ability scores should be accrued normally instead of using this system. Elemental nature: Every Ninja is born with an aptitude for one of the seven elements of ninjutsu. Each character gets to choose one of these natures to begin play with. This choice will determine what kind of jutsu they can learn right away, but the other affinities can all be learned eventually. These Natures are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Yin, and Yang. The Ninja begins play with the appropriate "Basic style" talent for free. Thus a Ninja born with Fire affinity gains "Basic Fire Style" for free. Race: It's assumed that all Ninja are going to be human, but any race suitable for the campaign is also fine. Because of the way chakra is calculated, making use of two different ability scores, it's not advised to allow players to be creatures with large bonuses to ability scores as they may prove more powerful than intended. Backgrounds: Every ninja has some special talent or quality about them. Nobody is nobody, and that goes double for the ninja world. Sometimes that can mean simply being a good student, or having excellent control of their chakra, sometimes it means being born from a rare bloodline or having a massive monster sealed inside them. At first level each ninja gains one of the following background options. Barring unusual circumstances these cannot be gained later. Aberrant- Unfinished The character is bizarre in some extreme fashion and may begin the game with access to static protean abilities. Chakra ineptitude: The character gains +2 on all ability scores but looses the ability to meld chakra. They may still learn jutsu, but they cannot meld chakra and have no melded chakra pool. Deep well: You are an expert at holding your melded chakra safely. Anytime you Meld chakra you can acquire 50% of your maximum chakra instead of 25%. See the section on chakra for more details. Excellent student: You gain apprentice points equal to double your intelligence bonus each level instead of just equal to your level. Additionally anyone can be your mentor regardless of their level. Genius of chakra control- You have such remarkable control over your chakra that each time you use a jutsu you receive back 20% of the chakra you expended. Kekkei Genkai- The Ninja gains a second basic element release, and the Origin Kekkei Genkai jutsu or technique associated with that kekkei genkai. Kekkei Tota- The Ninja possesses an exceptionally rare Kekkei tota, a natural affinity for three elements and the ability to combine them. They may select three element releases instead of the starting one. Unlike with kekkei genkai they do not begin play knowing any of the unique jutsu they have the potential for. Legend in the making: The Ninja gains +1 to all 6 ability scores, in order to qualify for this starting benefit they must have at least 12 in all ability scores before this bonus is applied. If the ninja was created using a non point buy method ignore this requirement. Massive chakra reserves: You are able to generate significantly more chakra than a normal person. Your chakra multiplier is one higher than normal for all classes. Natural educator: You are a teacher of the highest calibre. Anytime you mentor another ninja they learn 1 step faster than they normally would. Additionally for every 10 points of techniques you help others to learn you gain 1 apprentice point. Ninja prodigy: At each character level you gain 1 additional technique point, and you may learn techniques as if they were 1 rank lower for the purpose of the time taken. Ninja relic: You have come into the possession of a sacred Ninja Relic, a unique and extremely powerful ninja tool. You begin play with this tool and Any attempt to take it from you, such as from disarm or sleight of hand takes a -8 penalty. Any roll that you make to maintain or gain possession of it, such as to resist a genjutsu compelling you to drop it, or to disarm it from an opponent, gains a +8 bonus. If the Ninja tool should be destroyed or become impossible to retrieve the GM should provide the opportunity to receive a different relic, or a different equivalent bonus as compensation. See the section on Ninja relics for some good sample relics. Tailed beast: The Ninja is a Jinchuriki, a person which has had a ferociously powerful tailed beast sealed inside of them. See the section on Jinchuriki for more detail. Unusual race: Sometimes truly unusual people become ninjas; from animals, to robots, to people-shark hybrids, to plant people and more. In addition to the starting traits for a human the ninja gains the qualities of a different race. Players should work closely with their GM to decide what sort of race might be appropriate and whether other hybrids like them exist, and if so where. If desired the GM and player may use the rules for creating race to find appropriate qualities, generally worth from 5 to 15 race points give or take, modified as necessary for the campaign. Hit Points: The Ninja world is a dangerous place and just a few wrong moves can prove fatal. Rather than rolling for hit points each class provides a set amount of HP per level, and additional hp at the first level to help increase early game surviviability. Hit die sizes are provided if the GM wishes to roll normally.